The Loner
by Juri-Chan of WishClan
Summary: A harsh life is about to open up a world of possibilities for a young stray cat. Can Chief find his way?
1. Prologue

The Loner

_A harsh life was about to open up a world of possibilities for a stray cat._

Prologue

Lightning cracked in the rainless sky. Thunder boomed before it. The barn was dark. Nothing was heard but the pitiful mews of three kits. A mother lay there, heaving, letting her kits suckle.

Faint paw-steps were heard outside, in the background of the storm. Lightning struck, erupting the shadow of a tom cat. His claws sheathed, digging into the dry ground beneath him.

He walked quietly over to the she-cat, trying very carefully to be silent. He reached the mother, and instantly raised his paw, his claws outstretched. Forcefully, he struck the she-cat.

A yowl was drowned out by the roar of the thunder.

The she-cat fought valiantly to protect her kits. She bit the rogue many times, eventually growing weary. The cat fiercely grabbed one of the kits and dug his claws into its chest. A shuddering wail sounded in the skies.

Another was killed. Both their bodies were thrown in the corner of the barn. All the mother could do was watch. The tom was ready to kill the last kit. A body thrown itself at the attacker. It bit its throat and tossed it aside, letting it suffer. She looked back pitifully at the she-cat and her kit. She knew the mother would die before morning came.

She stalked out, her tail swishing. Lightning revealed a gray-brown cat, whose eyes were green like the leaves in green-leaf. They sparkled, showing understanding and pity.

"Good luck." She meowed. With one last look at the remaining kit, she left.

"Don't worry, little kit. I will name you Chief. You will be safe." The she-cat mewed, and swept her tail around the young kit.

Her icy blue eyes stared out the barn; it had stopped thundering. She let out a sigh, and her body went limp.

There was a strange feeling in the air. It was damp and sticky. Chief looked to the sky, shivering. He looked back at his mother. Oddly enough, he felt safe.

He inched himself closer to his mother's face. He stared into her cloudy eyes. He instantly realized he was alone.

He nuzzled himself into her chest fur. He began whining. His brother and sister were gone, too. He began to wonder how his life was going to get worse.

It was finally morning. The air was humid and heavy, and rain drops were still hanging onto the almost-abandoned barn. Chief had woken up early, nightmares haunting his dreams.

Visions of last night crawled through his head; how that black tom had barged into the barn and killed his mother and siblings. He had already dug his siblings' bodies next to the barn.

Chief was shocked to find that the killer's body wasn't where it had been carelessly thrown. He shuddered, heading back inside; the feeling of the outside was beginning to feel different.

He saw his mother's body lying where it had been all night. Lifeless and cold, he dragged it outside. He expected it to be heavier; it was like he was getting help lifting the body. He looked to his left and saw a faint outline of his mother's ghost. He wasn't afraid, for he knew that she only wanted to help him.

They both carried it to where his kin lay. Groggily, he buried the body, digging a big hole for her to fit. He gave one last lick on the gray she-cat's forehead and patted the dirt on top with his tiny paws.

He stalked back to the entrance of the den, and there he saw his mother, whose back was facing him.

"Mom? Is that you?" He whispered. The cat turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for being weak. I know you are only a few weeks old and cannot defend yourself very well," she looked down, sighing, "but, whenever there is trouble, I shall return and help you in your time of need."

"Where do I go? I will need food, right?" He asked, his eyes focused steadily on his mother.

"You need to head east, to where many cats live in groups. You will learn to be like them. You will fight, hunt, and do their ceremonies. It is a long journey, Chief. But, nevertheless, I believe you can do it. You were built strong, like your father." Her voice trailed off at that last word. She looked at her paws again. Shaking her head, she looked at her son again. "Just remember, young Chief. I will be with you always. I will guide you through your journey. You will be with the cats safely. You just need to be strong."

Her image began to fade. "Begin at sunset. Remember, Chief. I love you, and I know that you can reach any goal." She whispered.

Chief didn't beg her to stay; he knew she had to go. She had already given him enough encouragement to go on. He stared ahead of him. It was almost sunset now.

"Get ready, cats of the forest. Here I come." He whispered, his eyes set to the east.


	2. Rose

Hello, everyone! This is just the authoress, Brambletalon! I hope you enjoy the story! It is based on a real cat that we are fostering right now! He's the little orphan kitty! Please remember to review the story for about each chapter! A lot of my friends say that I'm good with suspenseful endings of chapters, so be expecting that and much else in this story!

Also, one of my friends, without even READING the story said it was exactly like the Graystripe mangas. I have to disagree. Also, the 10th reviewer will get to make a charrie! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Chief began heading to the east a little early; the thought of an adventure made him excited. He just hoped that the cats would accept him into their group.

He could feel night coming down. He looked and the sun had gotten farther away than it had been when he had started. He thought of how sad his mother had seemed when mentioning his father. He had hoped to meet him someday. He always imagined him as big and strong.

He could smell something strange in the air. He spotted another cat, who was bigger than him. He was standing outside of an Upwalker's house, in the grass. He was staring at him angrily.

"That's right, you'd better stay outside _my_ territory, you hear me?" It growled. Their tail lashed fiercely and it let out a snarl. Chief walked a little faster by the cat.

He could feel his stomach growling. Chief looked up and saw a meaty squirrel. In an instant, wind rushed past it and it fell, dead.

He ran over to it, devouring it hungrily. He had to savor this food, though. It would be one of the only meals he would eat today. He looked over and saw his mother, who smiled at him knowingly.

Chief finished the prey, satisfied. He stared into the night sky, which was dark and filled with stars.

_I should find somewhere to sleep._ He thought, searching around. Chief figured he could just walk a little more and then sleep wherever he might go to. Paws aching, he walked to where there was another barn, near an Upwalker's house.

He smiled, glad that there was a place he could rest. He ran into the barn, despite the searing pain his paws were feeling.

Chief made himself at home and lay comfortably against a lump of hay. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Chief jumped awake when he felt a prodding in his side. He felt sunlight shining on his pelt. It was morning.

He opened his eyes to see a white she-cat standing above him. She was about his age and size. Her eyes were green, which stared wonderingly into his eyes.

"Who're you?" She asked curiously.

"The name's Chief. You?" He answered.

"Rose. Why are you here?" Rose meowed.

Before he could speak, the she-cat swished her tail onto his mouth. "Actually, tell me the who, what, when, where, and why's of why you are here."

"Well, you know my name. I'm a cat, obviously. Um, the when I'm not even going to answer..." He considered that to be pointless. "Where is here. And why is because I needed a place to sleep."

"No, you don't get it!" Her high-pitched voice squeaked impatiently. Her tail twitched irritably.

"Okaaay... I guess the when would be that I left last night from my barn. The where is from, well, my barn. Why is because," he stopped.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, that's kind of personal."

"Oh, well, are you going to stay? Can you tell me _that_, at least?"

"No, I can't. I'm going to the east, into the forest in there. I am going to live with a group of cats."

"Oh, I've heard about them!"

"You have?"

"Of course! Cats come by here usually every night, each one with a purpose. One night, a bunch came by here who were Clan cats, who said they'd be living in the forest to the east. 'Course, that was a long time ago. My mom told me that story."

"Alright. They might be who I'm searching for."

There was a long pause. Chief thought that something was bugging Rose. But, he just thought it was because he didn't tell her why he left.

"Could I come with you?" She blurted unexpectedly.

"I guess. But, wouldn't your parents not allow it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't explain this. But, this is personal, so I'll only tell you if you tell me why you left!" She bargained.

"Alright. I'll go first... Well, a black cat... he... killed my mother and brother and sister."

Rose gasped. "That's horrible! I'm... so sorry!"

Chief only grunted, looking to the side. "Well, what happened to your parents?"

"Well, when I was first born, I overheard my parents talking about not being able to keep me. I thought I was done for. But, about a week later, I woke up and both of them were gone. And, they never came back." Rose explained with agony.

"Oh. I'm sorry that happened, Rose."

"So, can I come with you?" She squeaked, her good mood suddenly coming back to her.

Chief thought for a moment. "I don't know. I mean, it's a long way, and we could get separated. I don't know if you'll be able to keep up." His eyes glinted at the last sentence. He bared a sly smile and began to walk out.

He waited for Rose to follow him, expecting that she would take his challenge.

Instead, while he kept walking, the white she-cat stayed where she was, her eyes trailing after him.

"Okay, then. Goodbye, I guess." Chief called back. Rose looked down at the ground, ashamed.

_I could've sworn she was eager to go. But, I guess not._ Chief wondered. He kept on walking the dusty trail that would bring him his future.

Was he really on his own? His tail swept the ground sluggishly. He sighed, thinking of what his adventure with her could've been.

It was about noon, and Chief still had a long way to go. He knew it would be tough, but if his mother believed in him, maybe he would make it, even if Rose didn't want to go.


	3. Hardships

Hello, faithful readers! Alright, the number of reviews I got for the last chapter was... 1... Yeah, I know. Not a lot. Anyway, I created a new poll for this story! It is up to you, the readers, to choose Chief's and Rose's fate for each other! Vote now!

Anyway, here's the story! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2: Hardships

Chief's eyes traveled the ground he was walking. It seemed like forever since he first left the barn. Each night, he was unable to sleep peacefully. He couldn't shake the memory of the tom who killed his mother.

Chief was determined to find out who his father was, and why his mother seemed so upset about him. Maybe next time he could ask her when she appeared to him next.

Where are you? He wondered. Where do you go when you die? He looked up to the sky in agony, hoping his mother was listening to him. He fought to hold his tears back.

Suddenly, a loud barking rang in his ears. He looked over and saw a huge dog, tail wagging, tongue flapping, and its eyes trailing after him. He quickened his pace past the beast, his heart pounding fast.

He heard thundering paws coming for him. He let out a squeal and ran faster as the brown dog chased after him. It was hot on his tail, and he felt like he couldn't run any faster. He saw his mother standing a few fox-lengths before him, and as if she helped him, an Upwalker ran up to the dog and grabbed it by the collar. The dog grumbled as it was pulled away.

Chief let out a sigh and nodded thanks to his mother. She sat next to him and he stopped, also sitting.

There was a long silence and finally his mother rose. "You should probably get a place to sleep."

"Who was he?" Chief blurted, looking away.

"Who? That Upwalker?" She laughed.

He looked at her with anger, knowing she was avoiding the subject. "My father. You never told me who he was."

The gray she-cat walked away, he tail swishing. "Chief, I cannot tell you. You must find out on your own."

"But why? I have a right to know."

"I know that, but I don't want to be the one to tell you his story."

Chief let out a heavy sigh. He walked past her, leaving her standing there alone. He was fed up with her closed mind.

"Wait!"

Chief turned around, but saw no one. His mother had vanished. That wasn't her voice, though.

He turned around, walking onwards.

"I said wait! Smoketail, hold on!" They called again.

A black she-cat came stumbling into him. She knocked him down with a grunt.

"Are you deaf? I was calling your name!"

Chief looked at her, confused.

"Wait, you're not Smoketail. Who are you?" She growled.

"Ch-Chief." He stammered. This cat was much bigger than him. She was a full-grown cat, clearly.

"I'm Hollypelt. Sorry for the scare. I'm just looking for my mate, Smoketail. But," she laughed, "you're much too small to be him."

She stood up, Chief following. He turned toward her and froze when he noticed her staring into his eyes.

"Hey, aren't you... n-no, you can't be. I'm sorry. I must have mistook you for someone else." She mewed, looking away, as if thinking.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

A flash of gray fur struck Chief in the shoulder. He slid in the dust on the hard ground. He let out a wail.

"Are you alright, Hollypelt?" He asked, glaring at Chief.

"What are you doing, Smoketail? He wasn't bothering me. He's so young! You shouldn't be hurting him like that!"

Chief grunted and got up, looking at Smoketail's eyes. He limped toward the nearest tree, letting his wound have something soft to rest on.

"Hey, that's not Graystar, is it?" He whispered quickly to his mate. His hackles raised.

"No, of course not!" She laughed, loud enough to assure Chief.

Chief strained to listen to what they were talking about.

"Smoketail, that was so long ago! Graystar is in the Clan, remember? Plus, this runt's too small to be him." Hollypelt growled.

Smoketail whispered something back, but something else knocked into his side.

He turned and saw Rose. "Rose! What are you doing?"

"Thought I couldn't keep up? I can act too!" She meowed with a laugh.

"Shh! I need to hear these two!" He whispered back.

"But, no one's here..." She mewed, confused.

Suddenly, Chief realized that the pain in his shoulder was gone. It wasn't bleeding, either.

What just happened? Chief wondered. Those two were still there, right in front of him. How come Rose can't see them?


	4. Revelations

Hey peoples! This is another chapter of the Loner! I know you've been waiting for the next chapter, so here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors. If I did, I would've let Feathertail live.

Chapter 4: Revelations

Chief stared at Rose in disbelief. Hollypelt and Smoketail were right in front of him! He could see them, so why couldn't she?

He ignored it after the two cats in front of him had disappeared. "So, does this mean you're coming with me?"

"Does this mean you're crazy? I didn't see or hear ANY cats." She laughed.

"Seriously, Rose." Chief growled.

"Yes! You silly tom."

Chief stared to the sky. "I'd say we're about half way there. Also, we should find a nice place to sleep."

Rose agreed and they both looked for a place to rest for the night. They had found a cushy place behind two tall bushes. Hopefully, no one would find them.

He rested his head on top of Rose's. He sighed, then let himself sleep. He was so tired, and his shoulder still ached. If that was a hallucination, then why does he still hurt?

Chief was where he had been sleeping. He sat up and saw his mother. He stood, feeling anger rise in his throat.

"Could you tell me something, mom?" He asked. He wanted to know ONE thing in his life.

"What is it, Chief?" She mewed, surprised at his angry tone.

"Who were those two cats I saw today?" Chief meowed. "Rose couldn't see them, but I could. Was it a daydream?"

"Haha, no Chief. They were the two most important people to me when I was in RainClan."

"RainClan? You mean... you were a Clan cat before?" Chief gasped. He never knew that.

"Let me explain it to you. When I was back in RainClan, I was their medicine cat named Silverfur. Medicine cats take care of their Clan at only one cost: they can never love. However, my emotions got the best of me. I fell in love with the leader, Graystar. Before I knew it, I was going to have kits." She sighed.

Chief listened intently. "Then... Is Graystar my father?"

"Indeed he is." She answered.

"Then what does the two cats have to do with anything?"

"Their names are Hollypelt and Smoketail. Smoketail was my older brother. We were so close. I didn't know any cat I was so close with. I knew so much about him. Hollypelt was my best friend and Smoketail's mate. We did everything together. We were the same age and we became apprentices together. It was so nice."

"So what happened?"

"When Graystar found out about the kits, he got angry. He found out through rumors around the Clan and other Clans. He noticed my stomach growing and so he got angry. The main way he found out was by me. I was telling Smoketail and Hollypelt about the kits and he overheard. He had banished me from the Clan. It was a noble thing to do, but at the time, it was heartbreaking. However, Smoketail and Hollypelt got furious and pushed him too far. They were banished too. One day, when we were traveling, a fox attacked us. Both of them died saving me from it."

Chief sat silently. He looked over at Rose, who was still sleeping. "By the way, this is my friend Rose. She's coming with me to the Clan. She also lost her parents."

"You two were destined to be together, Chief. StarClan wanted it to be this way."

"Wait! So, does this mean that Rose couldn't see them because of her not being related to a Clan?"

"Yes. Chief, you're very smart. I think you'll make a fine warrior."

She started to disappear. Chief woke up. He was overwhelmed. He had just learned so much. He couldn't believe what he had just learned. He waited for Rose to wake up.

_Graystar's my father... I can't wait to meet him._ Chief thought happily.


	5. The Rogue

Here's another chapter of The Loner! The 5th, actually! This one will be a little worse than usual, because my story planner papers are left AT HOME and I'm not home right now... so, just read this. This is kinda an interlude from the storyline. It's still the story, but it's just not planned... Cuz I don't have a photographic memory and I don't remember what comes next...

Chapter 5: The Rogue

Chief's eyes darted to a nearby field mouse. He had no clue why it wasn't in the fields, but a nearby field told him it wasn't too far. He wagged his tail in the air. His paws swept across the dusty ground and he was ready to spring. He leaped, still focusing on the mouse.

"Chief!"

Chief fell awkwardly, leaving a huge thump from his body sending the mouse scurrying away.

He felt a growl rumble in his throat as he got up. "Rose! I almost had that mouse! That would've been breakfast for us!" He scolded.

Rose giggled. "Sorry, but I can't help but tease you! Plus, there's plenty of mice around here!"

Chief sighed and began grooming his dirty fur. He stopped when two mice were dropped at his paws.

"How did you get those? Have you hunted before?" He asked curiously.

"Once or twice. I'm not fed by Upwalkers. You can have some, too." She answered coolly.

Chief bowed thanks and ate the mouse. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get him through the day.

"Should we keep moving?" He asked once Rose was finished.

"Yeah. I wanna get to the Clan soon!" She answered.

Chief explained to her what Silverfur said to him. He told her about her mother's banishment and the cats he saw and why Rose couldn't see them. He also told her about them being destined to meet. She took it calmly.

"I heard something." Rose exclaimed once they were at a turn in the trail.

Chief perked his ears. He had heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there?" He growled defensively.

Two cats popped out of a bush. One was gray and one was an orange tabby. The orange tabby sneezed. Then she began having a coughing fit. She excused herself to behind the bush.

Chief chuckled slightly when the gray tom wasn't looking. He cleared his throat when the tom turned back to him.

"You're in MY territory." He growled.

"We were just passing through." Rose assured, clearly scared.

"Anyone who comes here should know they can't come back. And I have a way of doing that." He pounced at Rose; Chief suspected that he wanted to go after the smaller cat. Chief raced over to help her.

He dug his claws in the tom's back. His fangs drew and he was ready to bite down when something flew him back.

It was the tabby. She had him pinned on his back. She was ready to bite his throat when she started another coughing fit. Chief drew his head back, trying not to get her spit on his face. He flipped her off his back. He was standing firm. He wasn't even sure how he had managed that.

He lunged at the she-cat and sank his teeth into the back of her neck. She was sent screaming into a nearby forest.

Rose was doing fine battling the other rogue. Chief sprang over to her to help fight. He slashed the tom on his nose and Rose bit off a chunk of his ear. Chief stood, impressed, when the tom followed the other cat.

"I know what you're thinking; how did you learn to fend yourself like that? Well, sometimes bad cats come into my barn and I have to fight them out. And... I was once trained by someone... They weren't real, but I felt like I knew them... They looked a lot like my mother. But, it couldn't be. She never cared about me." Her eyes lowered to the ground. She started walking away, her tail low and dragging on the road.

Chief followed, moved by how sad she had seemed. "I feel the same way about my father. If he really cared about me, then he would've let my mother stay in RainClan." He sighed.

The two kept on traveling for miles on until finally it was nighttime. Chief saw a mossy rock that had a nearby lake. He sat down and groomed himself. He still hadn't cleaned since the rogue attack. He was lucky there were no major scars on him. He went to go wash his fur off, where cuts had been. He had taken a patch of moss with him.

He dipped it in the water and carefully dabbed it on his shoulders. It stung, but he knew it would get infected if he didn't treat it properly. He spotted Rose coming up behind him. "Did you get any major wounds, Rose?"

"Just this one. It's right on my chest." She bent down to clean her chest fur. She saw Chief's discarded moss and picked it up, dipping it in the lake water again. She dabbed it carefully on her wound, lurching back every now and then from the pain.

Chief headed back, checking behind him to make sure Rose was alright. She still seemed glum about her parents.

He lay down, his back against the cool rock. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

He sneezed, disturbing him from his deep thoughts. He spat angrily. He got up and shook himself. He gasped, which was followed by a series of coughs. There was a deep pain in his chest. He felt lightheaded after his fit, then he went back to the rock, spotting Rose, who was looking at him worriedly.

"You okay?" She asked soothingly.

"Y-Yeah." He assured. He let out a deep sigh and rested his eyes. He thought nothing of his coughs and fell asleep soon after closing his eyes.


	6. Sickness

Huzzah! FINALLY I remembered that planner thing I left at my house. And, sorry for such a long update! I truly am! I'll try and make this one kinda long!

Also, there's a new thing: Chapter Previews!! Woot!

XxX

Chapter 6: Sickness

Chief awoke in a dreary, foggy afternoon. He saw Rose nowhere. He got up. Lately, he just didn't have the same energy he had before. His joints were weak, and he kept feeling lightheaded.

He began to scent for Rose, when she came up to him with some prey. He could tell she was worried about him. She sat the fresh-kill down at his paws and sat down.

"I know it's not much, but all of the prey is hiding from the foggy weather." She apologized, taking a scrawny squirrel.

"Why are you taking the small piece?" Chief asked.

"Because you look sick. You should have more food. I'm fine, look, don't worry!" She reassured with a smile. Chief knew in his heart she would be alright. She was always strong.

"Maybe we should keep going after we're done." He offered.

"You should really rest. You haven't been sleeping as much as you should lately." She growled.

"But I'll be fine! Listen, if I feel lightheaded or have a coughing fit, we can stop until I feel better! I just really want to get to camp!" He squealed at her stubbornness.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, you're such an anxious little furball." She gleamed at him playfully.

Chief quickly finished, eager to find his true home. He could just tell that he would be close to getting there.

Rose finished shortly after him. The two trekked through the dense fog. Chief trudged through. A couple times he had felt sick, but he felt urged to keep moving.

Rose looked over to him. She noticed the way his eyes were heavy and exhausted. She stopped, gripping his tail with her teeth. Chief let out a startled squeal and began to attack, but he noticed that it was Rose who had his tail.

"What?" He growled impatiently.

"You need to rest." She ordered.

"But I'm fine!"

"Don't be so stubborn! The Clan isn't going anywhere!"

"You don't know that!"

"Lay down now or you can leave me behind. You're going to get sick if you don't sleep for a good while."

Chief sighed. "Fine. You win."

Rose let out a proud purr as he walked past. "I always do."

Chief only mocked her and curled up in a patch of dewy grass. It was sleek and smooth against his fur. He quickly went to bed.

He heard footsteps coming beside him, and Rose's sweet scent carried close by. She rested her head on his.

He was no longer cold. She provided so much warmth for him. He sighed and let himself sleep.

XxX

Chief felt a pain deep in his chest. He started coughing. It was different from the other fits he had; these hurt. His head soon hurt, and he became cold. He immediately passed out.

XxX

Screeching rose in the air. Chief swung his head from side to side. These were cats he didn't know, yet he felt as if he had known them for a lifetime. He fought beside a slender she-cat.

What was he fighting?

There were huge creatures nearby, their huge paws swiping aimlessly at defenseless cats. Kits were heard screaming at the huge beasts. One was carried in its jaws, limp. A crying queen was led away.

Chief was knocked onto his side, and he slid in the dust. A creature stood over him. Suddenly, everything went dark.

Was it night? No... there were no stars in Silverpelt. He became confused. Is this a dream?

If it was, he couldn't wake up.

OoOoOo

Rose frantically was pacing, side to side, at Chief's body. He was hardly breathing, and each breath sounded like a wheezing noise.

"What do I do? Chief, don't die on me!" She pleaded to herself. She kicked him and pushed him, but he wouldn't wake up.

She had no choice but to drag him with her. She couldn't leave him here to die. She gingerly picked him up by the scruff, his big body already overpowering hers.

Luckily for Rose, the fog was already starting to clear up. She sighed in relief. Chief wasn't making this easy. With each step, he would either cough or writhe.

Rose brightened when she saw a Twoleg nest. _Maybe there's a friendly cat in there!_ She thought happily.

She got closer and saw a cat flap at the door. She began mewling for help, hoping something would come to her, maybe even a Twoleg itself!

Soon enough, a white and orange cat came out quickly. It had noticed Rose and Chief. It quickly rushed over to them.

"What's going on?" She asked hastily.

"I-I don't know! I woke up and he won't wake up from his sleep! I think he might... d-die..." Rose whispered.

"I'll take care of him. You follow me into my housefolk's garden. You two can stay there. I'm Peaches by the way." The friendly cat mewed.

"Rose." She mumbled through Chief's fur.

The garden was big, growing tons of brightly colored leaves and flowers. It smelled so nice. She carefully set Chief down and sat there, gasping.

"I'll go get you some food, if that helps." Peaches offered.

"Thanks." Rose said. She was so hungry. She had been so worried about Chief that she had forgotten to get herself some food.

Quickly Peaches came out with a tray of food. They looked like rabbit droppings. Rose looked scornfully at Peaches.

"I'm supposed to eat _that_?" She growled. She bit her tongue, realizing how rude she had just sounded.

"I'm sorry. It's really not that bad!"

Rose hesitantly bowed down and ate a few pellets. She smirked in disgust. How could kittypets live off of this stuff? At least it was something to eat.

Peaches started walking back in. "I'm going to go back in. Call me if you need anything.

Rose nodded, and lay down next to Chief, who had just calmed down. She closed her eyes for sleep.

XxX

She was in pure darkness. Nothing surrounded her except black. A silver shape came clear into her view. It revealed itself as a cat.

"Who're you? Where am I?" She gasped. "I'm not _dead_, am I?"

"No. I am Silverfur. Chief's mother." The silver she-cat mewed, bowing her head.

"I didn't know I'd be able to see you!"

"Usually you can't, unless I allow you to. Now, listen closely. Chief needs to get better. He has what Clans call 'greencough'. The best way to cure it is plenty of rest and what you can find in the garden you're in: catmint." She explained.

Rose nodded. "I'm familiar with that. How long will it take him to recover?"

"In the state he's in, I'd say about A couple days until he's ready to travel."

"And I just _know_ he'll wanna rush back to his camp."

"That's right. Be sure he doesn't leave; not even to hunt or train. Nothing. Peaches should be able to help you too." Silverfur purred.

"Thank you." Rose backed away, seeing Silverfur's shape de-materialize.

XxX

Rose's eyes flicked awake. She looked beside her and Chief was still sleeping. Somehow, his breaths were more relaxed. She could still tell he was sick.

_Greencough..._ She thought. _Catmint!_ She searched all over the garden for the leafy plant. She soon found it. The flowers were even in bloom!

She carried it back, hoping Chief would wake up if she prodded him.

She set the delicious smelling herb down and nudged Chief with her front paw, which was aching from yesterday's 'hike'.

Chief's eyes flickered open. Rose gasped in relief.

"Wazzuh?" He meowed in confusion.

"Chief! Please, eat these!" She begged.

The tom stretched his neck weakly. She could tell that he was still very sick. Hopefully these would do the trick.

He gulped them down. His exhausted face turned to a happy one. "You win again." He mewed then fell back asleep.

"I always do." She whispered. He had eaten all of the catnip. She would wake him later for some food.

She never knew any cat she loved more than Chief.

**Next time in The Loner 7...**

**Chief and Rose are better and finally they continue their journey to his Clan. They get closer and closer, and Chief's haunting dream is recognized. He meets strange faces in the Clan. Will he be accepted? Will Rose unveil her secret feelings for him?**

**Read the next chapter!!**


	7. Reunited

Woot woot, the 7th chapter! Yay let's all have a party!

Chapter 7: Reunited

Chief has been struggling for a couple days, but he soon got better, regained his strength, and they were soon on the road.

Rose was relieved that he was feeling better, and that she hadn't gotten infected. Something _was_ bugging her, though.

She kept on looking down at the ground as she walked. Chief was trudging on, grunting every now and then. The sickness still lingered.

Chief suddenly stopped. "I-I can scent them!"

Rose stopped with him. "How do you know it's them, Chief?"

"Well, when I was in that unconscious state, I had a dream that kept on repeating. I was in their camp, and these huge beasts were terrorizing the--"

Rose gasped when a loud shriek was heard in the distance.

"I can smell the creatures." Chief grimly whispered. He ran as fast as he could toward the camp.

"Chief, don't run so fast! You might hurt yourself! You're not completely healed, you know!" Rose nagged.

Chief could feel himself getting closer and closer to the camp. He saw it within view. His whiskers twitched anxiously.

Soon enough, he was in the camp, ready to fight. He saw the huge, beady eyed monsters in the camp. Their claws were huge, big enough to squash an apprentice.

He gulped. Screams were heard everywhere. Suddenly, a huge pain came in his shoulder. It felt familiar.

"_Hey! Get away from her!"_

_A flash of gray fur struck Chief in the shoulder. He slid in the dust on the hard ground. He let out a wail._

Chief remembered. That was the same pain he had feld when he met Hollypelt and Smoketail. This time the pain was greater.

Before he knew it, a huge badger was looming over him. It grasped his chest fur in its big claws. Chief grunted.

Suddenly the huge beast released him and was yowling in pain. A huge silver tabby tom was hooked onto its back, snarling and biting its neck.

Chief sat, relieved. Rose soon caught up with him. "Are you alright?" She mewed desperately.

"Yeah." Chief answered, coughing slightly. A small, wiry brown she-cat rushed over to him. "Come with me." She ordered.

He was taken to her den, which, Chief guessed, was the medicine cat's den. She put mouse bile on his chest wound, and gave him poppy seeds. She rubbed mouse bile on his shoulder, which was bleeding heavily.

XxXxX

In the blink of an eye, the battle was soon over. The badgers were sent screaming like kits, and the warriors of RainClan were exhausted and badly injured.

A cat stepped into the medicine cat's den. "Mouse-ears, could I have a moment with these two?"

Mouse-ears nodded. "Jeez, it's my den, they should leave." She mumbled on her way out.

"Who are you two?" The big silver tabby ordered.

"I'm Chief, and this is Rose." He introduced sternly.

The big tom stared at him for a couple heartbeats. "You wouldn't be... Silverfur's son, would you?"

Chief was taken aback. He didn't think they'd remember Silverfur.

"Anyway, I'm Graystar. It's nice to meet you both." Graystar mewed.

Chief sighed. "Yes, I am Silverfur's son... I was... the only one who survived in my litter."

"What are you saying? What happened to Silverfur?" Graystar meowed, now serious.

"I'm saying... Silverfur passed." Chief growled.

The den was silent for a while. "Anyway, why doesn't Silverfur every like talking about you?" Chief murmured.

"I'll explain it to you. When I was leader, before you were born, your mother and I fell in love with each other. However, she was a medicine cat, and I was leader. There was no way we could be together, the warrior code forbids it. When I found out she was kitting with my kits, instead of fighting for her, I banished her, Smoketail, and Hollypelt. I was afraid of what might happen to the Clan if I let her stay and admit she had my kits." Graystar explained.

"Does the Clan know now?" Chief asked.

"Yes. It's all water under the bridge now, though." Graystar meowed happily. Chief still saw sadness in his eyes.

"Let's give you proper names, shall we?" Graystar asked.

Chief's paws itched with anticipation. He followed his new leader out onto the RainyRock, which was just above his den.

Graystar called out to the Clan. "Attention, cats of RainClan! Today, two news cats are going to join the Clan! Will you both step up here, please?"

Chief hesitantly stepped up; he felt Rose's pelt brushing against his. He heard murmurs from the cats in the crowd, and he could feel everyone's eyes staring at him in amazement.

"Chief, do you promise to uphold to the warrior code, and fight for your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Graystar meowed, looking down at his son.

"I do." Chief answered, smiling.

"Then, from this moment on, by the powers of StarClan, I grant you with the name--"

"Excuse me, Graystar, but could I keep my name as Chief? My mother gave it to me and I've already grown to it." Chief interrupted.

"Fine. You shall keep your name as Chief. And as for you, will you promise the same as Chief?"

"I will." Rose meowed, her eyes gleaming.

"Then, your name from now on will be Rosepaw." Graystar purred.

"Rosepaw! Chief! Rosepaw! Chief!" The Clan chanted.

Chief got off of the RainyRock, proud to be an apprentice of his true Clan.

Graystar walked back up to him. "Now that you are a part of RainClan, there's someone I want you to meet."

Ooh, cliffie! I hope you enjoyed it! I think the 9th chapter should be the final one, but there WILL be a sequel, so just be patient!

Next time, in The Loner 8:

Chief meets someone who could give him valuable information, and he meets someone who could destroy his life entirely. He comes face-to-face with death. Can he defeat death's threat?

Find out in the next chapter!


	8. The End

Harro! It's Rainbowstar again! Woot! Let's write another chapter of The Loner!

Oh my, it's the final one! But, it's gonna be a long one!

Chapter 8: The End

Chief followed his new leader into the elder's den. There sat a brown and gray tabby she-cat, who was resting. Graystar nudged her and she snorted awake.

"Mistyfur, they're here." Graystar meowed gently. He walked out of the den to leave the three alone in the elder's den.

Mistyfur studied Chief. He looked around awkwardly around the room, then at the old cat.

"You're Chief..." She whispered. "I suppose I should introduce myself. As you know, my name is Mistyfur. I am Silverfur's mother. Your grandmother, Chief."

Chief looked at the elder in stunned silence. "Are you the cat who--"

"Yes. I was the one who rescued you that night when your mother died. I... also know who killed her." Mistyfur rasped.

Cheif's heart skipped a beat. "Who?" He whispered, almost choking on his own words.

"He is the leader of PetalClan, Darkstar. I don't know everything on why he killed my daughter, but I know he's still after you, Chief. Whatever you do, don't face him in battle unless you are very ready." Mistyfur warned. "He is a terrible leader. He's making every cat catch prey or themselves. If they can't hunt, they get no food. He's making everyone train, even young kits and elders."

Chief licked her head. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you."

OoOoO

Chief awoke in the apprentices den. It was nice and sunny, showing the nice new-leaf weather. A few days had past since he first arrived in camp. His shoulder wound was healing up, and the last effects of greencough were now gone.

He had trained with his mentor, Firetooth, many times. He had learned how to hunt and fight. He wasn't very good at fighting, but he knew hunting very well.

Chief got out into a nearby field and started to hunt. His swipes were kind of lazy, but he ended up catching a couple field mice.

Once he got back to camp, he saw Rosepaw, who looked as if she hadn't gotten up yet, either.

He put down his catch down on the fresh-kill pile and sat down, basking in the warm and gentle sun. Rosepaw soon joined him.

He looked over to her, and her whiskers were twitching. She looked very focused on something.

She looked at Chief seriously. Chief could tell she was nervous. But about what?

"Chief... I have to tell you something. I-I think I love you." Rosepaw meowed.

Chief looked at her, bewildered. "You... what?"

Rosepaw looked at him, then started to cry. She quickly rushed out of camp.

"Rosepaw, wait!" Chief called after her.

He sat back down, and saw his mentor coming towards him. "We're going out hunting today. And we're going to train."

Chief nodded and followed his mentor out, but he still couldn't stop thinking about what Rosepaw said.

He was about to leave when he saw a huge black tom in front of him. He knocked Firetooth in the head, causing him to knock out. He slammed down on Chief's head, making him knock out.

OoOoO

Chief came to in a totally different camp. He was in a very small den. The huge tom entered the den, staring menacingly at Chief.

"Who are you?" Chief growled.

"I'm Darkstar. I'm guessing you want to know what's going on. Well, when I was a warrior, I was in love with Silverfur. She knew it, and she deliberately picked that _fool_ Graystar over _me_!" The big black tom growled.

Chief watched the huge tom walk back out. He becomes worried. What was that tom going to do to him?

OoOoO

Chief couldn't take it anymore. He had been there for what felt like a quarter moon. He hadn't had anything to eat. He knew he was going to die here.

Darkstar came into the den, carefully carrying in some strange black berries. He puts them down, then walks back out.

Chief gulped them down quickly without thinking. He soon realized that that was the wrong thing to do.

Pain swelled in his belly, and he began to choke and spit. Foam was coming from his mouth. _Deathberries!_ He thought. Darkstar was maniacally laughing in the background. _I'm gonna die._ Chief thought desperately.

Silverfur materialized in front of him. Tears came from her eyes. She reached into his stomach and the pain was gone.

"Darkstar only has one life left. Kill him now." She meowed.

Chief slowly got up with a grunt. There was still a slight pain in his chest. He lunges at the huge tom.

Somehow, Darkstar managed to pin him down on his back. Chief bites at his throat, but the big tom simply dodges. The black-furred tom presses on Chief's throat, He loses air, and now he knows he is finished.

Mistyfur is suddenly behind the leader. She pounces on the great tom and bites him in the ear.

Darkstar howls. He flips on his back, brutally crushing the elder. Chief takes this advantage to bite the leader in the throat. He let out a wail and went limp.

Carefully, Chief takes the tom off his grandmother. He desperately begs her to stay alive until they get to camp.

"Chief, please stop. I'm going to StarClan with my daughter. I love you. You did a great job." Mistyfur rasped.

"You died with honor." Chief murmured, pressing his nose into her fur once she went limp.

Chief started to head back to camp, still weak and sore. He was still starving, and lucky to be alive. He drags Mistyfur's body with him.

When he gets back to camp, he feels relief sweep over the cats. Rosepaw comes over to him and licks him happily.

"I was so worried!" She meowed. "I wanted to go, but no one would let me."

Chief licked her back. He had finally done it. Avenged his mother's and grandmother's death. Finally Darkstar was dead.

**THE END**

**Please Review!**


End file.
